


Фанаты, нефанаты и Юта

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Idols, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Юта не фанат кофе, но у самого Юты фанатов достаточно. И причина, по которой он становится настоящим завсегдатаем местного кофе-бара, — когда он впервые сюда приходит и делает заказ, его спрашивают:— Как Вас зовут?
Relationships: Moon Taeil & Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 6





	Фанаты, нефанаты и Юта

Юта не фанат кофе.

Он ходит в небольшую кофейню недалеко от здания компании постоянно и всегда заказывает там чашку американо. Проходит несколько дней, прежде чем он понимает, что в кофейне можно брать и чай, и свежие соки, а не давиться горьким кофе.

Юта не фанат кофе, но у самого Юты фанатов достаточно. И причина, по которой он становится настоящим завсегдатаем местного кофе-бара, — когда он впервые сюда приходит и делает заказ, его спрашивают:

— Как Вас зовут?

Юта несколько раз подряд глупо моргает, прежде чем понять вопрос.

— Как меня зовут? — переспрашивает он.

Парень за стойкой тут же смущается и выпрямляется, показывая на маркер и бумажный стаканчик в его руках.

— Да, — неуверенно говорит он. — Мне подписать для вас стаканчик как-нибудь? Не то чтобы это было нужно сейчас, но некоторые покупатели любят такое. Значит, Вам не надо?

Юта смотрит на него, заставляя парня нервничать, но Юта не может иначе.

Как айдолу, ему часто приходится скрывать свою личность, будучи на публике. Но здесь и сейчас он обычный покупатель, посетитель, такой же, как все остальные, нормальные люди.

Он наконец отводит взгляд и осторожно улыбается, отчего бариста расслабляется. Юта прикусывает губу, задумываясь.

— Нет, мне нравится, — качает головой он. — Юта. Подпишите так.

Бариста кивает и просит немного подождать, и Юта ждёт, оглядывает небольшую кофейню. В ранний час здесь нет посетителей, возможно, они все предпочитают другие места.

Что ж, Юта предпочтет это.

×

Юта не может проводить в кофейне все своё время, но он любит заходить сюда хотя бы на десять минут.

Иногда он приходит сюда, чтобы сделать заказ не только для себя, но и для остальных участников группы. Если кто-то и удивляется тому, что он постоянно вызывается взять всем кофе, то они предпочитают не обращать внимания — ходить куда-то за кофе для всей группы не всем хочется.

А в кофейне Юта здоровается с Тэилем, берет себе что-то и либо отходит за один из столиков, либо остаётся за стойкой, чтобы поболтать со свободным от дел баристой.

Юта не хочет замечать, как с каждым разом ему тяжелее покидать это место.

В кофейне обычно никого нет, хотя Юта сталкивался с некоторыми посетителями за все те дни, что бывал здесь. В кофейне всегда пахнет выпечкой и кофейными зернами; иногда — каким-то дополнительными ароматами. Однажды Тэиль разбил бутылку с сиропом из роз, и после этого розами пахло ещё несколько дней подряд.

А еще в кофейне есть Тэиль.

С ним так же легко, как с мемберами, но он не член группы и не из стаффа. Тэиль — как друг.

И Юта не может перестать думать о том, что он ему постоянно лжёт.

×

Тэен в шутку говорит о том, что Юта, кажется, влюбился.

Юта смеётся за компанию с остальными. И боится того, что, кажется, Тэен прав.

Он не хочет, чтобы это было правдой, и боится не из-за контракта. А из-за того, что он сам себя подставил ещё в первый день.

Если он захочет признаться Тэилю, то ему придётся признаться во всем. И Юта не знает, как Тэиль отреагирует. Поменяется ли его отношение к нему? Юте хочется думать, что он знает Тэиля достаточно хорошо, но — на деле — он не знает о нем почти ничего.

И все равно продолжает влюбляться сильнее.

×

Когда Юта в очередной раз приходит в кофейню, он думает лишь о том, чтобы не перепутать добавки в кофе Донена и Чону; ещё, чтобы обменяться с Тэилем аккаунтами в катоке.

Все мысли вылетают из его головы, когда он видит в руках Тэиля пульт от телевизора.

Обычно, телевизор не работал, но Тэиль включал его, если кто-то из посетителей просил.

Юта замечает сидящую за одном из столиков парочку, но больше всего его внимание сосредоточено на каналах, которые переключает Тэиль.

Тэиль здоровается с Ютой, но Юта в ужасе смотрит на не переключеный музыкальный канал, на котором — точно судьба — последний клип нст_721, той самой группы, в которой состоит Юта.

Юта уже давно не думает.

Он бросается вперёд, чтобы за секунды выхватить у Тэиля из рук пульт, выключить телевизор и убежать прочь из кофейни, оставляя непонимающего парня позади.

Ни Чону, ни Донен не спрашивают про кофе. 

Юта сидит на полу в зале для практики с таким лицом, что спрашивать у него что-то такое — явно не лучшая мысль.

Вместо них к Юте подсаживается Енхо и предлагает бутылку воды.

Юта смотрит на неё нечитаемым взглядом, прежде чем взять и тихо поблагодарить. Приятно, но Енхо пришёл не за этим.

— Так, что-то случилось? — не смотря на Юту, спрашивает он. Он спрашивает вполголоса, чтобы их больше никто не услышал, и следит, чтобы никто к ним не приблизился на опасное расстояние.

Енхо ждёт ответ и собирается повторить, но Юта заговаривает раньше.

И вываливает на него все.

Енхо говорит, что Юта — идиот.

Юта с ним согласен, но проблему это не решает.

Он просто хотел избежать последствий и как можно дольше оставаться обычным человеком, но он сам вырыл себе могилу, ведя себя настолько подозрительно.

Тэиль наверняка думает, что Юта — чокнутый, и больше с ним никогда не заговорит.

Енхо смеётся и говорит ему не придумывать заранее. Все еще обойдётся.

Юта покидает здание для практики позже всех.

Он пишет в общий чат, спрашивая, нужен ли кому-нибудь кофе, на что в ответ получает точное: «нет, Енхо-хен и менеджер-ним уже пошли в какую-то кофейню, они ещё не вернулись; может пересечетесь» от Джехена.

У Юты в голове нет подозрений и каких-либо мыслей. А затем он вспоминает их разговор с Енхо несколькими часами ранее.

Юта бежит в кофейню со всех ног, и его опасения не напрасны: пока менеджер переписывается с кем-то в телефоне, Енхо флиртует с Тэилем.

Юта готов убить обоих.

Но рука на Тэиля у него никогда не поднимется, поэтому страдать придётся только Енхо.

Тэиль замечает его раньше остальных и здоровается, неловко маша рукой. Енхо оборачивается, и Юта очень надеется, что его взгляд полностью передаёт то, как он сотрет ухмылку с чужих губ позже.

Тэиль говорит, что ему было приятно познакомиться с другом Юты, и ничего не говорит про недавний инцидент.

Юта не верит в выборочную амнезию.

Когда они уходят, Юта шепчет Енхо о том, что убьет того ночью. Енхо смеётся и говорит, что ничего "страшного" не произошло.

Новым утром кофейня непривычно забита. Юта даже видит Куна — сменщика Тэиля, но в этот день они работают одновременно.

И Юта, наверное, не верит ни во что, потому что такие взгляды он узнает всегда.

Он делает заказ у Тэиля и просит его сделать побыстрее. Тэиль ему привычно улыбается и сообщает, что все будет готово через пару минут.

Юта тает от его улыбки. Ему больно думать о том, что, возможно, он видит ее в последний раз.

Тэиль передаёт ему стаканчики, и Юта подвисает, замечая, что их девять — на один больше, чем он просил.

Он собирается вернуть, но Тэиль останавливает, осторожно касаясь его руки.

— Подарок для постоянных посетителей, — улыбается Тэиль. — Заходите ещё.

Юта слабо улыбается в ответ, тихо обещая обязательно вернуться, не особо веря в это.

×

— Тэен, Джонни, Доен, Сычен-и, — перечисляет Юта. — Джехен, Чону-я, Марк, Хэчан-а, — переводит дыхание. — Кофе. Разбирайте.

— Он делает тебе скидку? — спрашивает Енхо, забирая свой напиток. Юта закатывает глаза.

— Нет, — хмыкает он. — Но я получил сегодня экстра-кофе. Не знаю, может быть, он понял по моему виду, что я больше туда не вернусь, и сделал подарок.

Енхо хмурится.

— Если это из-за меня...

Юта качает головой.

— Нет, — успокаивает он его. — Или не совсем. Впрочем, когда-то это должно было случиться. Нельзя быть медийным лицом и забывать об этом, — Енхо вздыхает, понимая, о чем он говорит.

И добавить больше нечего.

Юта делает глоток из своего — последнего оставшегося — стаканчика.

— Это не кофе, — довольно отмечает он.

Енхо переводит взгляд на стаканчик в чужих руках, немного жмурится, вглядываясь, и не сдерживает смешка.

— И явно не подарок «на прощание», — проговаривает Енхо, получая не понимающий взгляд от Юты.

Енхо наигранно пожимает плечами и уходит к остальным.

Юта смотрит ему вслед, прежде чем обратить внимание на свой стаканчик и покрутить его в руках.

И заметить ровный ряд цифр с другой стороны.

×

По номеру тут же определяется аккаунт в катоке. Юта медлит, прежде чем перейти по нему и увидеть профиль.

Время до вечера он тратит разглядыванием фотографий.

×

Уже поздно, когда Юта приходит в кофейню.

Заведение закрывается, но работники еще на месте, убираются в зале и тихо переговариваются. 

Тэиль вскидывает голову, слыша открывающуюся дверь, чтобы сказать, что они не работают, но замирает, замечая на пороге Юту. Кун прочищает горло и говорит, что пойдёт переодеваться в раздевалку.

Тэиль неловко сжимает тряпку в руке, прежде чем отложить ее на стол, снять перчатки и подойти ближе к Юте. Юта делает несколько шагов вперед тоже.

— Ты не написал, — неуверенно начинает Тэиль. — Я думал, может, ты не заметил...

Юта качает головой.

— Я заметил, — отвечает он. — Просто не знал, как поступить.

Тэиль фыркает:

— Взять свой телефон, открыть контакты, создать новый... — перечисляет он, но Юта не смеётся и не расслабляется, поэтому Тэиль останавливается. — Что-то не так?

— Да, — резко произносит Юта, и Тэиль дергается, что заставляет Юту тут же пожалеть о своих словах. — То есть... Я не это имел в виду. То, что было сегодня утром...

— У нас иногда бывает много посетителей, — проговаривает Тэиль. — Но это не значит, что я занят все время.

— Тэиль, — обрывает его Юта. — Ты же понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Я не тот, за кого себя выдавал. Я тебе лгал, ты не можешь делать вид, что ничего не было.

Тэиль обрывисто выдыхает и возносит глаза, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на Юту и сказать:

— Но ничего не было, — Юта моргает. — Ты мне никогда не лгал. Разве ты мне лгал, когда говорил, что твой друг пьёт кофе только с двойными сливками? Или что ты сам лучше до конца жизни будешь пить воду, чем выпьешь хотя бы один эспрессо? — Тэиль ждёт, пока Юта покачает головой, а затем продолжает, более уверенно: — Вот видишь, все верно? И то, что тебя зовут Юта — тоже правда. Как и то, что ты участник какой-то известной группы? Просто факт, который почему-то тебя беспокоит. Меня он никогда не беспокоил.

Юта чувствует себя нелепо, слушая чужую речь, но Тэиль не даёт ему времени задать вопросы.

— Я знал с начала, — продолжает Тэиль. — Возможно, не с первого дня, но я же не в вакууме живу. К тому же, Кун — большой фанат нст.

— Кун? 

Тэиль кивает.

— Но он вел себя нормально.

— Потому что не все фанаты не имеют мозгов? — пожимает плечами Тэиль. — Впрочем, я узнал не от него. Просто переключал каналы и наткнулся на клип, как раз на моменте с тобой, — он резко замирает и смеётся. — К слову, ты так и не вернул пульт.

Юта неловко сует руки в карманы своего пальто.

— Ну, — осторожно тянет он. — Придётся вернуться завтра.

То, что он нащупывает пульт в правом кармане, — знают оба.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/enthecreator
> 
> плавно переношу все с кф на ао3 🤙


End file.
